


Carved Cross

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Bondage, Cervix Penetration, Cream, Creammare - Freeform, Crossmare - Freeform, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Memory Loss, Multi, Poor Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, carved bones, dreamcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Cross doesn't remember agreeing to this. The stage, the carving, the sex - all of it was overwhelming. But was it really as unwelcome as he thought?
Relationships: Creammare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107





	Carved Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I missed a tag! I'm on pain meds and my brain isn't functioning on all cylinders.

The minute Cross was forced out onto the stage he stiffened. He couldn’t even count how many Sanses there were out there! He couldn’t even identify most of them, and he knew a lot of Sanses. The few he could were in the front row; Nightmare’s Gang was leering at him, the Star Sanses were trying to hold back their laughter, and the other leading Sanses (like Red, Sci, and Error) were forming a buffer between the first two groups. But beyond them were hundreds of monsters! Why were there so many monsters here? Why weren’t they fighting? What did Dream and Nightmare have planned for him that so many monsters wanted to see?

Cross could feel his blush spreading at the sight. It started on his cheeks, filling in a purple glow below his red scar. From there it spread down his skull to his neck. He was sure that the intervertebral spaces in his spine were glowing already. The image of the glow of his magic moving down his spine one vertebrae at a time would stick with him for a long time. It no doubt spread from there down his arms and legs. The worst part? His clothes had already been torn off of him by Nightmare, so all those Sanses could see everything. He felt humiliated.

His bare feet slipped on the polished wood of the stage and he started to fall. Two hands and four tentacles reached for him, catching him and righting him again. Tears fell from Cross’ sockets. Normally he’d be happy to see either of the monsters those limbs belonged to. Right now, though, he felt betrayed. Dream and Nightmare were the ones who had caught him for this… this… whatever this was going to be. They’d hunted him down like he was a deer, laughing and joking as they did so. His legs were still bleeding from where Dream’s arrows had pierced them, pinning him to the ground. Somewhere in the woods where they had caught him lay the shredded remains of his Royal Guard outfit. He only had the one… well, now he didn’t even have that.

When the brothers steadied him on his feet Cross finally saw the contraption at the center of the stage. It looked like a random assortment of bamboo poles, but Cross recognized it instantly. He couldn’t hide the sob that went through him when he saw it. Cross had never had sex, but he’d still explored his kinks a bit. He had a notebook full of pictures of things he was interested in. This bamboo setup was the very first picture he’d put inside. It was a bondage setup.

One side of his skull, a soft glove came up and wiped away his tears. On the other side a black, goopy tentacle did the same. He shuddered. He could feel Dream pouring comfort into him through his aura at the same time that Nightmare was taking away his fear. He fought to keep them out, though. He didn’t want their pity. They were the ones doing this to him.

Cross was so busy fighting off their auras that he didn’t realize he was being tied up until the last knot was cinched shut. Two of the bamboo poles came together like a pair of chopsticks around his head, with his skull in the middle and the pinched section by his ankles. His feet were bound below them, and the way his head was bound between the tops of the two poles made him stare down his body at them. It incidentally forced him to stare out at the crowd, too. They looked ravenous. The final pole was laid behind his head at something close to right angles with the chopstick poles. His arms were stretched out as far as they could go down either end of the length of that pole and tied to it tightly, the surprisingly soft rope woven in between his ulna and radius just like the one on his bleeding feet was wrapped between his tibia and fibula. The final pole was much shorter and smaller. It was bound in his mouth like a gag. In other words, he was thoroughly bound and unable to move. Fuck.

“HELLO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,” Nightmare’s melodious voice filled the room. Cross tried to turn to see him, but he just didn’t have enough leeway to do so. “THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO SEE SUCH A MOMENTOUS OCCASION. AS YOU KNOW, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE FINALLY WORKED OUT A TRUCE - CONDITIONALLY, OF COURSE.”

Cross’ eye lights blew out. They had what?!!

“That’s right. Nighty will get to feed on the negative emotions in genocide timelines and other bad endings, while I’ll get to feed on the energy from happier times. This is the balance we were always meant to keep, but there’s something missing from our relationship. We’re missing the Tree of Feelings,” Dream’s voice carried around the room from right next to the spot where Cross’ ear would be if he were human. He shivered again. 

“THE TREE OF FEELINGS WAS OUR MOTHER, THE ENTITY THAT MADE US AND KEPT THE BALANCE BEFORE US. SHE CARRIED BOTH THE APPLES OF POSITIVITY AND NEGATIVITY - THE LIVING ESSENCE OF THOSE FORCES. THAT TREE NO LONGER EXISTS, BUT THAT ENERGY LIVES ON. HOWEVER, DREAM AND I CANNOT HOLD IT ALL,” Nightmare explained, “BECAUSE THE MULTIVERSE ISN’T JUST BLACK AND WHITE, BUT ALL SORTS OF DIFFERENT SHADES AND COLORS. THERE NEEDS TO BE A PLACE WHERE POSITIVITY AND NEGATIVITY CAN MINGLE.”

Dream pressed a kiss to Cross’ cheek, then said to the room, “As you all know, Cross here has served on both sides of our argu… our war. He knows us both, and his sense of duty is renowned. He will be the perfect vessel to contain the two energies from us!”

Cross’ eyes narrowed to pinpricks. That couldn’t be right. He wasn’t some god or even a tree, he was just a Sans with DT! He couldn’t possibly do this, and he definitely didn’t sign up for… whatever they were going to do. A niggling thought in the back of his brain said, quietly, but I would have said yes if they had asked, but he tried to ignore it. They didn’t ask, though, did they? So it really didn’t matter if he would have agreed or not.

Cross could almost hear Nightmare’s grin. “WE’RE SO GLAD YOU ALL COULD JOIN US, BECAUSE THIS MEANS MORE TO US THAN JUST A TRUCE. FOR US TO GIVE UP SOME OF OUR ENERGIES PERMANENTLY TO ANOTHER MONSTER… WELL, THAT MEANS WE’RE BOTH CLAIMING HIM AS OURS.”

That phrase didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. What was so special about them claiming him? Wasn’t that just another way of saying they were stealing him, enslaving him, and controlling him? 

Dream, apparently sensing his confusion, explained loudly, “A claiming like this… it’s like a marriage, kind of, or a bonding ceremony. It means that we’re giving him a bit of ourselves even as we take a bit of him. It means that we’ll take care of him forever. It means that we’ll protect him and cherish him, so none of you had better try to hurt him ever again.”

Googly eyes were the only response Cross could manage. Marriage? They were marrying him? But- they weren’t even dating him! They hadn’t even asked if he would agree! He didn’t want-

He did. He loved these two monsters more than anything in the world, but he had always thought they were out of reach for him even to date, let alone to love. He’d been content to serve as their guard, doing whatever they needed him to do. Surely this was no different?

Cross tried to shake his head and dispel the thought, but, with how tightly it was tied, he couldn’t. He could move enough to attract Dream’s attention, though. A familiar gloved hand caressed his cheek and whispered, for him alone to hear, “That’s it, Cross. You’re a good boy. I know you can do this. I believe in you.”

Nightmare, oblivious to Dream’s little speech, said, “IT ALSO MAKES HIM OURS, SO IF ANYONE TRIES TO MUSCLE IN ON HIM THEY’LL FACE OUR WRATH. AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY THAT HE CAN JUST REMOVE A RING AND PRETEND TO BE UNCLAIMED, WE FULLY INTEND TO MARK HIM. THAT IS PART OF WHAT YOU’RE HERE TO WITNESS. HE NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO HOLD OUR POWER, SO HE NEEDS CERTAIN… MODIFICATIONS~”

Before Cross’ brain could properly react to that he felt a familiar substance slip into the bone of his upper left humerus. He shivered, trying to get a look at what was happening and just managing it. Dream had taken the sharpest knife Cross had ever seen and was carving into his arm! Fuck! He could feel every millimeter of bone that Dream carved away. He closed his eye sockets and whimpered, but he couldn’t chase away the feeling or the image of what Dream was doing to him from inside his own head. The deeply-carved shapes of stars and suns scattered across his arm. 

He whimpered, only for a cold tentacle to caress his cheek on the other side. He opened his eyes and turned his skull as much as he could. Nightmare was kneeling on his other side, a similar knife in his hand and a gleeful smile on his face. He whispered in Cross’ acoustic meatus, “YOUR FEAR TASTES DELICIOUS, CROSS, BUT YOU DON’T NEED TO BE SO FRIGHTENED. DREAM AND I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU. WE PROMISE.”

That “reassurance” only made Cross more afraid. Being told that you’re overreacting tends to do that to a person. 

“There!” Dream said loudly, drawing the attention of Cross and the crowd. He looked down at his arm and choked back a sob. It was covered in blood and dust, but he could clearly make out Dream’s favorite sun design all over the place. It wasn’t fair! He’d have to wear long sleeves to cover it up… even if it did look nice on him.

His attention flicked back to Nightmare when he felt the cold steel of his knife dig into his bone. Nightmare was going deeper, and he couldn’t figure out what shape he was making. Oh - it was moons, wasn’t it? Crescent moons, gibbous moons, full moons, eclipsed moons; they were all on there. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but it was kinda turning him on. Wait. Since when was he a masochist?

Dream, on his other side, chuckled and stroked his ecto, which he hadn’t even realized he had summoned. It went from his bottommost ribs down to his knees and was embarrassingly plump, but that wasn’t the worst bit. The worst bit was that he had summoned a dripping pussy. 

“Oh, wow, Nighty, he looks beautiful! The pain is really getting him off. Do you want to do the big carving next?” Dream said, breathless and eager.

Nightmare’s smooth voice sounded no less eager when he said, “OH, YES, BROTHER. LET’S FLIP HIM OVER SO WE CAN GET AT HIS BACK. THEN WE CAN DEAL WITH HIS LITTLE… PROBLEM AND FILL HIM UP WITH OUR MAGIC~”

That was all the warning Cross got before the two brothers flipped the whole bamboo structure that had him tied up in it and laying him with his ass in the air. Then the twins’ knives dug into his shoulder blades and he gasped. They mirrored each other perfectly, like Nightmare and Dream had practiced this a thousand times. The pain was both excruciating and exquisite. He could feel his slick dripping off his ecto, and that made him blush. Now all these Sanses, some of whom were yelling out jokes and suggestions that he didn’t understand, would know what a freak he was.

That thought was still lingering when the two knives met in the center of his back. They didn’t sever his spine, but they did cut into it. He gasped. That felt good.

Dream’s giggle and Nightmare’s chuckle blended together in Cross’ skull like the greatest symphony he had ever heard. He tried to push that thought aside, tried to keep the knowledge that they were doing this without his consent at the top of his mind, but the pain and growing pleasure were making that incredibly hard. He wanted them to touch him, to take him, but at the same time he didn’t want them to do it in front of all these Sanses… right?

He was so busy thinking about that, thinking about all of those eyes watching him, that Cross didn’t realize his feet had been cut free until they were trapped against either side of Nightmare’s body by his tentacles. Dream was behind him, his gloved hands on either side of Cross’ abdomen. This forced the bamboo poles to twist his top half slightly to one side, but he could still see the hunger in Nightmare’s eye. That hunger… it was different than the hunger for power that Cross was used to seeing on Nightmare’s face. It was a hunger for something else. It couldn’t be for him. It couldn’t be.

With his naked ecto surrounded by Dream and Nightmare’s own summoned flesh Cross could easily feel it when they pulled down their pants. He could definitely feel the size of their shafts. Oh, stars, those were going in him? No fucking way! They’d tear him to pieces!

That was all he had time to think before two dicks were thrust roughly up into his virgin pussy. He whimpered from the pain and felt a different kind of substance leak down his ecto. Nightmare’s face grew surprised, then softened. “AH. YOU’D NEVER EVEN HAD SEX BEFORE, HAD YOU? WELL, TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW. WE’RE GOING TO POUND INTO YOU UNTIL YOU’LL NEVER WANT ANOTHER COCK BUT OURS, AND THEN WE’LL FILL YOU UP WITH OUR MAGIC AND CLAIM YOU PROPERLY. RIGHT, BROTHER?”

Cross, despite his tears, heard Dream giggle behind him. “Oh yes, Nighty. We’ve got to fill up all our designs with magic after all, don’t we? Don’t worry, Crossy, we’ll take care of you properly after all this is over. Now, Night~ Let’s fuck him~”

Cross gasped and cried out at the brutal pace that Dream and Nightmare set. They moved in unison, both of them being fully buried inside him and then both of them pulling out. They moved fast, so fast he could barely feel it. They also hit hard every time they bottomed out inside him. He could feel something deep inside there starting to give. He racked his brain to try and remember what it might be. It couldn’t be his hymen, because he had felt that tear when the brothers first entered him. His clit was a little bundle of nerves on the outside of his pussy. Was it…

“RELAX, CROSS, AND LET IT HAPPEN. WE’LL BE GOING PAST YOUR CERVIX AND INTO YOUR WOMB ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. WE NEED TO BURY OUR MAGIC AS DEEP INSIDE YOU AS WE CAN. THAT’S NOT GOING TO BE A PROBLEM, THOUGH, IS IT? WE READ YOUR LITTLE BOOK AFTER ALL,” Nightmare purred.

Cross gulped as best he could around the gag. Fuck, why did he have to write that thing? He should have just kept it in his head. No one could read it there.

Dream, behind him still, sucked on his neck without any warning. The pleasure from that made something inside Cross shift, and then he felt both dicks stretching him wide open. Overstimulated tears slipped down from his wide eye sockets. This was way too much! The pain, the pleasure, the unfamiliarity, the emotions - it all overwhelmed him and left him crying in earnest. Two tentacles wiped the tears away as a single eye light burrowed into his soul. “OH, CROSS~ YOU FEEL AMAZING, AND I CAN TELL YOU’RE GETTING CLOSE. STOP TRYING TO BE IN CONTROL OF YOUR FEELINGS AND LET THEM RUN WILD. IT WILL FEEL AMAZING, I PROMISE~”

Cross slowly nodded and closed his eye sockets. He was so tired of being in control, and he was so tired of being tortured by his own mind not accepting his feelings. He needed to let go.

The moment he did so something wonderful happened. Cross could feel the emotional forces within him - not his emotions, but Dream’s and Nightmare’s. They felt so… good. So perfect. So… natural. They felt like they were supposed to be a part of him. He just needed to figure out how to get them into him, then everything would be better. Did it have something to do with that coiling warmth inside him?

“That’s it, Crossy. That’s your orgasm. Let it come - we’re not far behind you,” Dream pleaded with him, his mix of emotions sparking with pleasure. Nightmare’s mix was already doing so.

Cross closed his eye sockets and let his magic take over. Soon the coil snapped and brought blissful white light throughout his body. A few seconds later the white was eclipsed by a mix of yellow and purple. He felt it filling him up, then… spreading? The feeling of that magic spread up into the wounds on his back and along his arms and filled the carvings with comfort and strength. 

The gasp he heard from the audience he had forgotten about made him open his eye sockets. He gasped, too. His left arm was lit up with Dream’s golden magic. Every place where he had carved into Cross was now filled with light. The same was true on his right arm, only that arm was filled with purple light, a deep purple that was also somehow green. It was beautiful. 

<Cross?> A voice said in his head tentatively. He instinctively turned to face Dream, who’s worried face split into a grin. <Cross, can you hear me?>

Cross nodded and thought, with the ease of practice that comes from sharing your head with a disembodied child for decades, <Yeah, I can hear you. What did you do, merge with my soul? How are you talking to me? Wait, what about Nightmare?>

<I’M HERE, CROSS. I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE. OUR MAGIC IS A PART OF YOU NOW, REMEMBER?> Nightmare thought warmly.

Cross scowled. <Oh, yeah. That was the whole point of you doing this to me without asking. To give you some little buffer to carry your magic and stop your stupid little war. Whose brilliant idea was that?>

Dream, whose gloved hands had been untying him, jerked in surprise. <Cross, this was your idea! Don’t you remember?>

Cross’ frown deepened. <No, I really don’t. When did I have this brilliant idea?>

Nightmare, who had been blinking slowly in thought, suddenly turned around and glared at the Blueberry of all people. “TELL ME, SANS, HOW MUCH POT EXACTLY DID YOU PUT IN THOSE BROWNIES YOU GAVE CROSS LAST NIGHT?”

Everyone in the auditorium turned to face Blueberry with varying degrees of dawning horror (Except Horror. He just looked pissed to have missed out on brownies.) The Underswap Sans grinned nervously and said, “MWEH HEH HEH… I… MIGHT HAVE PUT SOME IN THERE, JUST TO CALM YOU THREE DOWN SO YOU WOULD ACTUALLY TALK. WHY?”

Cross scowled. “Blue. Too much pot makes me bl-”

Dream interrupted him. <Don’t tell him in front of everyone, Cross, or we could lose the peace! I’ll talk with him later, okay? And we’ll find something to do to make this up to you. No wonder you were so scared!>

Cross blushed. <No shit. I won’t tell him, but I’d better get loads of chocolate out of this! Without pot in it!>

<OF COURSE,> Nightmare thought, smiling at him. <WE’VE GOT A CHOCOLATE CAKE WAITING FOR US BACK AT THE COTTAGE. I READ THAT IT IS CUSTOMARY TO HAVE A CAKE AFTER A WEDDING? OUR VILLAGE DIDN’T REALLY HAVE THEM.>

Cross grinned, and turned back to Blueberry. “Nevermind. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

Blueberry smiled. “I WON’T! NOW, YOU THREE SHOULD GET GOING. I BET CROSS IS DYING TO SEE THE APPLE TREE YOU CARVED INTO HIS BACK!”

Cross frowned, then, slowly, blushed. <You carved a tree on me? Really?>

Dream giggled. <I knew that was going to be your reaction. It was Nighty’s idea. We don’t exactly have a last name we could give you, but our family came from that tree, so why not give you that? I’m glad we did, now. You didn’t mention that you were a virgin. We thought you would just be giving us your love and devotion.>

Cross’ blush tripled. <Well, uh… sorry? And thank you?>

The last knot popped apart and released Cross from his prison of bamboo and rope. He didn’t even get the chance to breathe in before Nightmare had scooped him up into his arms and kissed him. “YES, CROSS. I’M SURE YOU’D LOVE TO SEE IT~ COME, BROTHER, LET US TAKE OUR NEWLY CLAIMED PRIZE HOME.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
